


on nights like these

by ashensprites



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F, Fluff, YuYeon, also hints of sooshu, hints of miyeon and minnie, if anyone knows what the miyeon/minnie ship name is pls tell me, soft hours open
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-16 09:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21505438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashensprites/pseuds/ashensprites
Summary: one-shots of sleepy soyeon and yuqi
Relationships: Jeon Soyeon/Song Yuqi
Comments: 35
Kudos: 300





	1. office nights

Soyeon's tired.

She's been working in her office for the past twenty-plus hours without a break, coming up with new lyrics, new music - a whole new album, really, because she knows the rest are dying to make a comeback soon. Minnie in particular is very keen on seeing Hyejeong again after working together on Queendom, and Soyeon does hear her laments about how they aren't going to meet at music shows when AOA makes a comeback this winter. Even Soojin, in all her shyness, does occasionally voice her thoughts about Moonbyul, about her reliable unnie-like aura as leader of their temporary performance group, and how she'd like to catch up with the rest of Six Puzzles over dinner again someday. Soojin swears that she'll pay for their dinner one day instead of relying on Moonbyul to treat them.

Soyeon, as their leader, feels somewhat responsible for their concerns. She swears that if she works fast enough that they'd be able to make a comeback around the same time as AOA so Minnie can meet Hyejeong again. She swears that if she works hard enough, Soojin can fulfil her dream of buying meat for the group of seniors she had managed to bond with over a week.

She swears that if she powers through, her mind buzzing with a million thoughts that she fights to put on paper, she'll be able to buy Miyeon a new watch for Christmas and get some cute clothes for Haku and Mata from that website Shuhua's always browsing.

Staring at the laptop propped up beside her keyboard, Soyeon furiously types, her fingers flying everywhere. She's recorded so many melodies in a day that they start to mix together in her brain, a verse from one song overlapping the chorus of another until they meld and mush into weird amalgamations of discord and dissonance.

She swears that she can make a whole album over a weekend, a free weekend that rarely comes to them. She knows Yuqi and Minnie would probably sleep in or explore some part of Seoul that piques their interest, leaving her to her own whims - which, to her, usually just means work. She swears that she can complete this self-set challenge.

And somewhere between hour twenty-five and hour twenty-six, Soyeon falls asleep.

#

Yuqi can't sleep. Ever since the three of them - her, Soyeon, and Minnie - moved into a new apartment where they had their own individual rooms, Yuqi's been finding it really hard to rest. She's sensitive, she knows, but she can't help but miss the familiar sound of Minnie as she bustles about their once shared room, or the loud play-fights that Shuhua and Miyeon have every five minutes, or the long-suffering sigh Soojin emits whenever she finds herself stuck between the two.

It's those sounds that keep her sane, keep her grounded. It's those sounds and smells and sights that remind her that she's not alone, even in the dark confines of her bedroom. But now that Minnie has gone over to Miyeon's apartment to stay the night - Yuqi gets it, she doesn't blame the couple for wanting to spend their free nights together - she's all alone at home. So now it's past midnight, some time before the crack of dawn, before the sun can rise and Yuqi can convince herself that it makes sense for her to be awake, and she's lying in bed staring at the blank ceiling.

Sighing in defeat, she forces herself to clamber out of bed, knowing full well she's not going to get any sleep tonight. Perhaps Soyeon was having better luck.

Come to think of it, was Soyeon even home? Yuqi hadn't seen her at all yesterday, and though she suspects work, she had assumed that the older woman would at least have the sense to come home to rest for a while. 

Shuffling to Soyeon's room, Yuqi pokes her head through the gap in the doorway and glances around. Bed haphazardly made, clothes tossed in a questionable pile, drawing pads and music books and comics neatly tucked away in bookshelves. In other words, the room had been completely untouched since Friday. Yuqi frowns in concern; taking out her phone, she tries calling her leader to no avail. Soyeon must be too absorbed in her work to hear her phone ring, which usually means that she'd have missed her meals again, and she's probably forgotten to rest, too.

Yuqi harrumphs. Lucky for Soyeon, their agency is close enough to the apartment that Yuqi can get there in ten minutes. She rushes to pull on a hoodie and a mask, and grabs some snacks on the way out. On the odd chance that Minnie suddenly comes home for who-knows-what reason, she sends a quick text to the older woman to say that she's gone out for a while, although she's about ninety-nine percent sure that Minnie is too cuddled up with her girlfriend to care.

(Stuck with going to work with two couples, Yuqi bemoans her single status every day of the week. She wonders why Soyeon isn't affected by them. But then again, Soyeon must be too busy with work to care.)

#

Yuqi finds her on the fourth floor of the company building, the only light shining in a darkened corridor. She speed-walks towards the little office cubicle Soyeon calls her own, peering in through the glass before keying in the lock code. Yuqi slips in and quietly closes the door behind her, careful not to disturb the other woman.

Glancing at Soyeon, Yuqi's eyes soften at the sight of the blonde sleeping at her desk, her head nestled on her folded arms, hair falling in her face. The room is awfully cold, but Soyeon's only wearing a thin sweater and a pair of shorts. Putting away the snacks she brought, Yuqi unearths a blanket from a closet and drapes it over Soyeon's shoulders. Soyeon doesn't stir an inch. Yuqi closes the laptop, its screen completely blank, and puts it away. She'd try to move Soyeon to the couch, but considering how well the older woman is sleeping, Yuqi doesn't think that waking her up is the best move right now. So, plucking a small pillow from the couch, Yuqi smooths down the bright golden-yellow hair and does her best to arrange the pillow under Soyeon's head, making slow, tiny movements until she's sure Soyeon is as comfortable as she can be.

Turning down the air-conditioning in the office and dimming the lights, Yuqi lies down on the couch, curling up into a ball to conserve heat. There's only one blanket in the office, and as she drifts off to sleep, basking in the reassuring presence of her friend and leader, she makes a note to herself to buy another for next time.

#

Soyeon wakes up with a jolt. Sometime over the night she has grown comfortably snug, and she realises it's because of the blanket that someone has thoughtfully covered her with. Fingering the woollen material, she lifts her head to find that her laptop has been placed aside, and that a pillow has somehow found its way into her arms. She shakes her head to get rid of her sleepiness and checks the time on her phone. Five in the morning. She's slept for about four hours, and as little as it is, she's never felt more refreshed.

Stretching, she spins around in her chair - and nearly falls back in surprise when she sees a figure on her couch. The warmth that spreads through her is quick and pleasant, though, once her vision clears and she recognises the mass of wavy hair and oversized hoodie that is Yuqi. Scooting over, she grins down at the girl, watching her chest rise and fall as she sleeps. 

Yuqi has always been beautiful, Soyeon thinks. Even now in her sleep her beauty shines through, charming innocence and adorable features that Soyeon can't help but stare at. She loves the freckles on Yuqi's face and lips which are almost always upturned in a friendly smile. Seeing Yuqi sleep like a baby here she can't help but feel bad. She should have known that Minnie would go over to Miyeon's place with the belief that Soyeon would return home for the night to accompany Yuqi. She knows all too well that Yuqi doesn't do well alone at home, and yet she's thoughtlessly left her by herself in their empty apartment.

If only she hadn't pushed herself and just gone home, Yuqi wouldn't be sleeping on this tiny, hard couch in the cold. Yuqi should be sleeping somewhere more comfortable, like her bed at home. Feeling apologetic, Soyeon reluctantly nudges Yuqi, prompting the sensitive girl to wake up.

"Soyeon...?"

"Hey," Soyeon brushes Yuqi's hair away from her face, her eyes soft, her touch gentle. "Let's go home."

"Mmkay." Yuqi slowly pulls herself away from the couch, her entire body moving in slow-motion as she gets to her feet. Still in the throes of sleep, she sways and stumbles slightly, but Soyeon is quick to steady her with an arm around her waist.

"Thanks," Yuqi mumbles, leaning against Soyeon, her lips brushing against Soyeon's hair. "I love you."

Soyeon freezes, her ears turning red, blush spreading across her cheeks like wildfire. It's not that Yuqi's never said that to her before - in fact, she probably says it too often, and to everyone. Soyeon should have gotten used to it, shouldn't be so affected by it. But in her sleepy state, Yuqi must really not know the full effect of her words on Soyeon, casually saying those words in that husky voice of hers. Soyeon is suddenly very aware of their proximity to each other, knowing that if she tilts her head upwards that she could probably kiss Yuqi. For once, she's glad to be shorter than Yuqi so the younger girl couldn't see her pink cheeks. Her fingers tingle where they cling at Yuqi's waist. Soyeon licks her lips nervously.

"I love you too."

Soyeon means it from the bottom of her heart.


	2. airplane nights

Soyeon remembers exactly when her heart first beat for Yuqi. 

They’re on the way to the airport, all six of them travelling in various states of hype for their first ever reality show. It’s amazing, Soyeon thinks, how quickly they managed to rise up, how soon they got their first win. It’s just too good to be true, and half the time she feels like pinching herself to make sure it’s not just a figment of her imagination.

And now they’re filming their first reality show. Soyeon’s pride is twofold - not only are the girls going to have the time of their lives with the show, but they’re also going to film a music video for Minnie’s first ever self-composed song on their album. The girls’ excitement is infectious, and Soyeon finds herself filming their crazed screaming in the car, amused beyond belief.

Her camera’s focused on Soojin, her only same-aged friend in the group. “You look pretty, Soojin,” Soyeon croons, because it’s true. Soojin smiles and blushes like she always does, adorably shy off-stage. Grinning, Soyeon is ready to pour on the praise before her keen eyes spot Yuqi pouting behind Soojin.

How can someone be so cute while they’re frowning, Soyeon will never know.

“Yuqi, don’t be angry,” Soyeon teases. Yuqi gapes in surprise before bursting into laughter, hearty cackles that warm Soyeon’s heart. 

(Off-camera, Minnie raises her brows at Soyeon’s reddening cheeks and exchanges knowing glances with Miyeon.)

#

They’re not sitting together. Why aren’t they sitting together? Soyeon glances over across the aisle where Yuqi and Soojin are happily vlogging, their faces too close to each other for comfort. Her eyes travel down to the red shoes Yuqi is sporting - her first ever birthday present to the younger girl. To Soyeon’s delight, Yuqi had been bragging about them to the camera just now.

Now Soojin swings the camera so it’s facing Soyeon. Yuqi gazes at Soyeon expectantly, pursing her lips. Soyeon quickly blows kisses to the camera. Not to Yuqi, but to the camera (or at least that’s what she tells herself) and makes silly faces when Yuqi starts fooling around. Yuqi snorts and redirects the camera back to herself. She quietly mumbles something - Soojin laughs in response.

Behind them, Shuhua jumps up in her seat and bonks Yuqi on the head. “Stop flirting with my Jinjin!” she fumes.

“Oh my god, Shuhua, calm down,” Yuqi says, rolling her eyes. 

“Yeah, Shuhua, calm down.” Soojin steals a glance at the youngest member of their team before pulling herself up to full height. Her additional three centimetres isn’t much, but couple that with a withering stare, and Shuhua shrinks under Soojin’s cool gaze.

“Sorry,” Shuhua mutters.

Soojin softens at the kicked-puppy look on Shuhua's face. “There’s no need to be jealous, Shu,” Soojin says, reaching out a hand to cup Shuhua’s cheek. Shuhua immediately snuggles into the warm hand, quickly kissing Soojin’s palm. “You know I love you.”

Yuqi mimes puking and turns around to face Soyeon. Meeting her eyes, Yuqi pulls a face. “That’s so gross,” she shout-whispers across the aisle to the older girl.

“Yeah.” Soyeon finds delight in Yuqi’s bemused eyes, in the way she scrunches up her nose, in the red sneakers (that Soyeon bought for her) clicking together as Yuqi kicks her feet up in the air. Soyeon wishes she could say the words that Soojin so easily says to Shuhua, because they’re so simple, letters strung into words tied together into a sentence that expresses the fluttering feeling in her heart. 

But she can’t, so she mirrors Yuqi’s expression and wrinkles her nose. 

“So gross.”

#

Sometime during the ten-hour flight, Soyeon finds herself staring at her blank mini-television screen, unable to sleep. Next to her, their manager is past knocked out, no doubt exhausted from having to usher six lively kids around everywhere. Soyeon tries her best to relieve their manager of this stress as much as she can, but sometimes she just gets so swept up in the hype, you know?

Especially when Yuqi’s involved - Soyeon definitely has no control over herself then.

Peering over the aisle to where Yuqi is, Soyeon sees feet peeking out under a blanket. The seat is fully reclined; Yuqi must be sleeping. Soyeon silently unbuckles her seatbelt and tiptoes the two feet across the aisle, just to check. That’s right, just to check, because Soyeon’s the leader and it’s part of her job scope.

Yuqi’s freckles are like stars, scattered across her cheeks to form constellations exclusive to Yuqi - and Soyeon, too, when she takes her time to trace out imaginary lines in her head, connecting them together. The blanket provided by the airline is bunched around Yuqi’s waist, leaving her top exposed to the cold air-conditioning of the plane. Soyeon gently, ( _slow and careful, Soyeon, you know Yuqi is sensitive to even the slightest touch in her sleep, and you don’t want to disturb your Sleeping Beauty_ ) gently unfurls the blanket, properly tucking the Chinese girl in. She stops short when Yuqi shifts and murmurs in her sleep, her cheek brushing against the inside of Soyeon’s wrist.

Holding her breath, Soyeon retracts her hand. She presses her wrist to her own cheek, to her own lips, imagining that her wrist is Yuqi’s cheek, and softly kisses it.

A discreet cough draws her attention. Soyeon glances up behind Yuqi’s seat at Minnie, woken up from her deep slumber, staring at her through slitted eyes. Minnie delicately raises an eyebrow, but says nothing.

“Please don’t think I’m weird,” Soyeon mouths.

Minnie blinks at her, then closes her eyes. Soyeon doesn’t miss the quick smirk that quickly disappears from Minnie’s face. Heat flashes through Soyeon’s cheeks, and to save herself from any further mortification, creeps back into her own seat. Lying down, she stares at the underside of the overhead baggage cabin and sighs.

This is going to be a long night.


	3. live nights

Yuqi wonders whose genius idea it is to have a goodnight livestream where they all dress up in pyjamas and pretend they’re going to sleep - as if any of them actually sleep this early, please. Their seating (or lying-down) arrangement is an interesting choice: Miyeon and Minnie together, as usual, Yuqi bets they nagged the producer until they were allowed to be together; and Shuhua and Soojin too far apart from each other for them to be comfortable, which may explain why Soojin’s especially quiet today and Shuhua is listening a bit too well to what others are saying. And then there’s her and Soyeon in the exact same positions as they were the last time they did this stream, just by coincidence and nothing else.

(Although Yuqi would like to say it’s fate, both of them always being near each other, no matter what they do.)

A comment brings up Soyeon’s pyjamas, and Yuqi tilts her head up to get a better look at Soyeon. She looks adorable in those pyjamas, doesn’t she? Cartoon owls and baby foxes dancing across dark fabric, cropped sunlit-gold hair tied up in a tiny half-ponytail. Yuqi can’t help but stare at her from where she’s lying down on the mattress, bundled up in the blanket the staff had given her for the livestream. They’re surrounded by cameras and their members and a bunch of staff members tasked to make sure everything goes smoothly, but nothing’s going to stop Yuqi from staring at their adorable pipsqueak of a leader.

She wonders when she first fell for the older woman. It’s one of those things that just develops, she guesses, a little seed planted in her heart that keeps growing and growing with every passing day. It’s the little glances they give each other, shared secrets behind knowing gazes. It’s the way their hands naturally gravitate towards each other, their heads resting on the other’s shoulders. 

Soyeon’s talking about her inspiration when making their title song. Leaning back on Soyeon’s mattress, Yuqi looks up again, giving their leader her full attention. Soyeon looks down, all casual and natural, giving her a brief smile before continuing. Yuqi listens to her talk about boom bap hip hop, completely enraptured by how Soyeon’s lips move to form words.

When Soyeon talks about music her eyes light up,  
(Yuqi loves the way they widen and shine,   
galaxies dancing at midnight,)

Her hands become more animated,   
(Yuqi loves to intertwine those fingers with hers,  
secure against the world,)

Her voice rises in pitch, growing louder.  
(Yuqi loves how she can sing and rap so powerfully,   
but speaks with such gentleness when it’s just the two of them.)

Yuqi snaps out of her reverie when they start talking about how expressive she is - but not in a good way. She gets it, she’s the type of person whose face is as easy to read as a children’s book, and everyone can instantly tell when she’s annoyed or sad or pissed. She’s been trying to fix it, she swears, but sometimes it just can’t be helped. When Miyeon brings up today’s backstage fiasco - it’s not a big deal, but it gets Yuqi all flustered thinking about it - and she immediately jumps up to loudly defend herself.

Then Soyeon just, _just_ has to say: “That’s why I like Yuqi so much.” Yuqi feels arms wrapping around her, wrapping her in a hug, Soyeon’s cheek pressing against hers. Yuqi flushes scarlet and squeals, her smile too wide to contain. She quickly tries to shrug it off (as if the other members didn't already see her bashful grin) and gives Soyeon a high-five. But when Soyeon latches onto her hand as if her life depends on it, squeezing and holding it tight for a good few seconds more, Yuqi has to fight the heady giggle that threatens to spill from her lips.

#

Their second song of the night is ‘Happiness’, and Soyeon asks Yuqi when she feels happiest. Yuqi continues to stare at the camera, refusing to make eye contact with Soyeon in case her words come out too cheesy and lame because when she says: “I’m happy when Soyeon teases me,” she means it. She gives the camera a shy smile when Soyeon audibly gasps behind her.

(“It’s the only way she knows how to express interest in you,” Miyeon mutters from where she’s cuddled up with Minnie.)

“As long as it’s out of love, it’s alright,” Yuqi continues. Soyeon’s loudly insisting it is behind her; Yuqi covers her cheek-splitting grin with her blanket. “So don’t go teasing anyone else.”

#

Sometime deep into their stream, Yuqi finds herself being back-hugged by Soyeon. Next to her, Miyeon and Minnie are doing the same, talking about their concerns and struggles, assuring viewers that no matter how difficult times may seem, everything will be okay. Soojin, ever the mom of the group, always has good advice, and Yuqi listens to her telling others to learn to let things go; like water that flows through rocky rivers to the sea, perhaps one day they would look back and see happiness in the journey.

Then it’s Yuqi’s turn to speak her mind. “I want to be acknowledged,” she admits truthfully. “When I try my best and accomplish something, I get really disappointed when people don’t notice it. So I really like it when people say things like “you’re doing great” or whatever, I guess.”

“We acknowledge you, and you’re doing great,” the rest of the girls - and some of the lurking staff - immediately deadpan, completely serious. As the other members rush in to pat the younger girl’s head, Soyeon chuckles, still holding onto Yuqi like she would a teddy bear.

Despite being miles and cities and countries away from Beijing, Yuqi has never felt more at home.

#

By the time they’re finished with the live-stream, Yuqi is halfway to falling asleep, no thanks to the comfort of the filming set and the inherent warmth of her group members. She watches Soojin pull Shuhua up next to her before her view is blocked by Soyeon, her hair brushing the tip of Yuqi’s nose as she crouches down. “Wake up, sleepyhead,” Soyeon says in that adorable voice of hers.

Yuqi wonders why Soyeon always likes to insist she’s not cute. It doesn’t make sense, not when she sounds like that and looks like that, so tiny and precious that Yuqi just wants to put her in her pocket and carry her around.

“Look, if you’re going to keep calling me short, I’m going to leave you here.”

_Ah_. Yuqi blinks. A lopsided smirk splits her left cheek. “Sorry, but you really are so cute, you know.”

“If anyone else other than you said that, I’ll kick them in the shin,” Soyeon huffs. “But I’ll let you off this time, because it’s you. Come on, let’s go.” She takes Yuqi’s hand and tugs her up. 

Yawning, Yuqi slings an affable arm over Soyeon’s shoulder as they stumble off. “Thanks, captain. You’re the best.”

“Oh, and Yuqi?”

“Hm?”

Soyeon reaches up and cups Yuqi’s cheek, brushing her thumb across freckled skin, and she says words that tattoo themselves in Yuqi’s heart forever. 

“I think you’re doing just fine.”


	4. travelling nights

There’s nothing better than finding your crush posing against a bright chilli-red SUV, Soyeon thinks, standing in a dress that almost shows off her cleavage if her V-neck collar dips just that little bit lower. And the way she stands, hand on her hip, hem of her dress riding up her thighs, exposing - exposing! Soyeon’s gaze keeps darting down to milky-white legs against black, bad-girl boots. She licks her lips. She looks up again. Yuqi’s giving her a smouldering gaze that has her heart thundering against her ribcage like a taiko drum.

Out of the corner of her eye, Soyeon belatedly notices Miyeon’s there too, and she gives the older woman her attention for about half a second before talking about the car. (As if Soyeon knows anything about grilles or whatever they’re called. She’d rather flirt with Yuqi.)

(“Hey girl.”)

#

“Hey girl,” Yuqi hears Soyeon call out. Even before she shifts the camera in her hands, her eyes are already seeking out the striking blonde woman wrestling with Miyeon over a white Santa Fe. Yuqi’s smile grows into a cheek-splitting grin as she dances over to film the leader of her group.

“Hey girl,” Yuqi parrots, amused.

“Hey girl, wanna take a ride in my car?” Soyeon yanks herself away from Miyeon to lean against the car. She tosses her short hair back and gives the camera her best suggestive smirk. Yuqi doesn’t know what the editor of this video is going to think about this, but the heat burning her ears is testimony enough to how she feels - that, and the uncontrollable cackle she lets out.

“Hell yeah!” Yuqi shouts, totally caught up in their make-believe scenario. “Let’s go, rich girl!”

#

So maybe they aren’t taking a ride in Soyeon’s car, because Soyeon can’t drive. Even if she could, she wouldn’t be driving in Thailand, because for some reason they drive on the other side of the road, and the drivers sit on the right side of the car instead of the left? Yuqi doesn’t really get it either, but she doesn’t really care, not when Soyeon’s sitting right in front of her, lounging in the seat.

Soyeon’s filming Minnie and Miyeon fighting (read: flirting). Miyeon doesn’t bat an eyelid when Minnie says things like “It’d be nicer if Miyeon wasn’t here” as the older woman just grabs Minnie’s hand and leans on her. Yuqi supposes that if you’ve been dating for this long, you’d be used to teasing each other like that. Soyeon does the same to her, after all - but, oh wait. They’re not dating, it’s just something they’ve gotten used to, Soyeon making fun of her and Yuqi rolling with it, because Yuqi understands Soyeon well enough to know she’s joking.

(Like Minnie and Miyeon, whose hands don’t separate even when Miyeon takes over the camera from Soyeon.)

Soyeon suggests they try filming a car commercial to occupy the time. Minnie, being the self-appointed queen of this vlog, arranges herself in her seat. Yuqi has to admit that Minnie does look like royalty when she leans back, long legs elegantly crossed over each other as she appeals to the camera - as well as the person behind it, shamelessly ogling her girlfriend’s toned thighs.

Yuqi watches for about ten seconds before interrupting Minnie’s monologue, unable to stand Miyeon’s hungry gaze. The three girls round on her instantly, laughing. Yuqi takes this opportunity to change the camera angle so Minnie’s legs are out of frame. Miyeon spares her a scathing glance; Yuqi sticks out her tongue. No showing off your girlfriend when on the clock.

Soyeon’s the exception. The second she opens her mouth to say “This car’s just great,” Yuqi immediately bursts out laughing. She doesn’t know why she’s laughing exactly, but Yuqi finds Soyeon’s expressions and her attempt at a commercial voice utterly priceless.

Soyeon bounces on the seat, giving Yuqi a good eyeful of her solid thighs. “It’s so comfortable.” 

Yuqi howls with laughter.

“And the best part is?” Soyeon leans forward, gazing at Yuqi with unwavering eyes. “Yuqi’s sitting in front of me.”

Yuqi squeals and squirms in her seat, unable to contain her joy.

(Minnie wants to throw up.)

#

Soyeon must have saved the universe in her past life, for tonight, she gets to share a room with Yuqi. It’s like a strange repeat of their flight to San Francisco, except this time, there’s no one else in the room. It’s just her and Yuqi at five minutes past midnight.

Soyeon would be lying if she said she was fine with them sleeping in separate beds. She’s graciously given Yuqi the bed by the wall because the younger girl was whining that she felt cold. Soyeon’s cold, too, but there’s no way of saying no to Yuqi.

So now, huddled under the thick duvet of her bed, Soyeon peeks out just enough so she can watch Yuqi sleep. Like a princess from a fairy-tale, the Chinese girl is illuminated by moon-glow, dark silhouette cast on the wall, faded around the edges. Soft, sweet, ephemeral. Listening to Yuqi’s quiet breaths, Soyeon wants to reach across the gap and brush the hair from that charming face, wants to drown in her embrace like a concrete block dropped into the ocean. But Soyeon feels like a pebble, a light stone that skips on the surface of the lake, unable to sink into the world she so desperately desires to be a part of.

“You’re talking too loud.” Yuqi opens her large doe eyes filled with sleepy irritation, fixing them on Soyeon.

“Sorry,” Soyeon whispers. “Go back to sleep.”

“Only if you stop speaking in metaphors.”

“I can’t help it, I’m a songwriter.”

Yuqi huffs and rolls away, turning her back to Soyeon. “I don’t care. Shut up and go to sleep.”

“Only if you give me a goodnight kiss,” Soyeon jokes, only really half meaning it because she’s tired and has no control over the words that leave her mouth.

Yuqi suddenly shoots up in bed, tossing her duvet aside with a flick of her wrist. She storms the four steps to Soyeon’s bed and gently presses her lips to Soyeon’s cheek before pulling away. Yuqi shuffles back into her own bed, her expression never changing, and tosses the duvet over her head. “Now, please, sleep.”

Soyeon’s heart is thumping like a taiko drum again, except this time it’s amplified by a million microphones and resounds through her head like thunder during a storm. There’s no sleeping for her tonight, not with the rush of heat coursing through her veins. Grinning like a fool, she touches her cheek where Yuqi’s lips were. 

“Goodnight, Yuqi.”

(Under her blanket, Yuqi slaps her hands over her face, completely and utterly embarrassed. How she managed to pull that off without freaking out, she has no idea. But she did, somehow, and now she’s wide awake, her mind too alive to rest.

“Goodnight, Soyeon.”)

(It takes a lot of concealer to hide Soyeon and Yuqi’s heavy eyebags the next day.)


	5. goodnight

Soyeon can’t sleep. Perhaps it’s because she’s so used to crashing at the oddest of hours when she’s exhausted and doesn’t even realise she’s falling asleep until she does; perhaps it’s because she’s so used to spending this time of night working in her studio that she just doesn’t understand how people just… sleep. 

Soojin used to tell her to count sheep. It works for about five seconds before Soyeon starts wondering what would happen if one of the sheep she was counting got lost. Would it need a map of her mind to find its way home? She doesn’t think it’s possible to map out every little nook and cranny of her brain, not when there’s just so many things that pop up here and there. If her imagination is the surface of a planet, then mountains and forests and skyscrapers would appear and disappear at a snap of her fingers, each of them representing a little aspect of her life. She finds herself standing in the expansive landscape of her mind more often than not, surveying her thoughts.

Like that one over there, that forest of songs, each tree sprouting different lyrics, every bird in the forest singing a different melody. On the other side of the planet, there’s a minefield where all vegetables in existence lie in wait. She’s never dared to venture there, no matter how much people try to convince her otherwise. 

And between the two, on the equator of the planet that is Soyeon’s mind, stands a welcoming cottage house. Inside a fire blazes on cold nights, ice-cream fills the fridge in the summer, and where five other girls live together with two adorable puppies. Her imaginary bedroom is ever so large, larger than the one in real life, and consists of a mattress so humongous it takes up the entire room, filled with pillows and plushies and everything comfortable. This is where the Soyeon in her imagination goes to rest, when she’s burnt out and just cannot think any more.

This is also where the Yuqi in her imagination likes to live. She’s been drifting in and out of Soyeon’s rest-space for a while now, appearing when she least expects it, disappearing when Soyeon’s fully charged and ready to start work again. But now she lives there permanently, lounging on the bed, imaginary-Yuqi with her arms outstretched, inviting. Sometimes Soyeon likes to wonder what happens when she finally does give in, just lying in imaginary-Yuqi’s arms, feeling their bodies pressing against each other…

Okay, that’s it. Soyeon’s definitely not sleeping tonight.

She’s also wondering about Yuqi now. Is she still struggling to sleep alone in her own room? Soyeon knows how afraid Yuqi is of the dark, which is why Soyeon had bought her a tiny giraffe night-light one day on a whim, just an everyday gift one gives to their love after thinking of them the whole day.

Well, only one way to find out. Soyeon swings herself out of bed, taking her sunflower yellow pillow with her.

She gently knocks on Yuqi’s door, waiting for a response. When none comes, she tries the doorknob. The door opens. She slinks in, her pillow dragging on the floor.

The room is dark save for a small giraffe lit up in the corner of the room, its orange glow providing a comforting presence. Soyeon smiles gently when she sees it; just knowing Yuqi uses her gift is enough to warm her heart. Turning her head, she melts even further at the sight of Yuqi, sleeping peacefully, surrounded by giraffe plushies. She almost has a mind to leave the younger girl, and maybe work off her sleeplessness somewhere else.

Alas, that’s not how Jeon Soyeon works.

Winding up her arm, she throws her pillow at Yuqi, square on her face. Yuqi emits a muffed ‘oof’, and with a groan yanks the pillow off her face. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, the Chinese girl sits up in bed and stares blearily at Soyeon. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Soyeon flushes under Yuqi’s questioning look, Yuqi’s eyes clouded with tiredness. “I… I don’t think I can sleep. Alone.”

Yuqi stares at her for a few beats more as she processes Soyeon’s words. Her eyes turn soft, loving; she scoots over in bed. She pats the empty space next to her before stretching her hand out to Soyeon. “Come in.”

Embarrassed, Soyeon takes Yuqi’s hand and crawls into her bed. Yuqi fluffs her pillow, easing Soyeon into sleep, tucking her in. It’s times like this Soyeon really feels her age as one of the younger half of the group (Yuqi’s younger than her, sure, but she always takes such good care of Soyeon), and she’ll never admit it, but sometimes she does like to be babied.

Yuqi settles herself down next to Soyeon, turning around in bed so she’s facing the blonde. Soyeon can feel her face reddening in the faint glow of the giraffe-lamp as their eyes meet. She pulls the blanket up to cover her pink cheeks, peeking out from the top of the blanket. “You’re staring.” Her voice comes out shy and small, like how she’s feeling right now under Yuqi’s burning gaze.

“I am.” Yuqi’s voice is husky, thick with sleep; but still, she smiles. “So are you.”

Soyeon squirms. “I can’t help it. You’re too cute.” Why does she feel so bashful speaking these words, words that she says all the time?

Yuqi chuckles, her laugh reverberating through the springs in the mattress, into the depths of Soyeon’s heart. She reaches out a hand, fingers brushing away Soyeon’s hair from where they’ve fallen to cover her eyes. “So are you.”

Stuttering. Soyeon’s heart is stuttering. The silence of the bedroom is deafening. Suddenly she can see everything as clear as day despite the darkness. She can count every freckle on Yuqi’s cheeks, feel the tingle of Yuqi’s fingers brushing over her skin. Their faces are mere inches apart. “I love you,” Soyeon blurts out.

“I love you too.”

“I-I mean,” Soyeon’s fumbling over her words, her reputation as a fierce, spitfire rapper suddenly vanishing into thin air as she grapples with insecurities and misinterpretations, “as in, I love you, love you not just as a friend, but actually  _ love- _ ”

All words fail on Soyeon’s tongue when she feels a pair of soft lips press themselves against hers. Her eyes widen when she realises that Yuqi is kissing ( _ kissing! _ ) her, gentle and sweet. Soyeon’s mind goes blank - what does she do? Holy shit, what does she do?

Yuqi pulls Soyeon in, fingers tangling in corn-yellow hair, and guides the older woman patiently. Soyeon’s eyelids flutter shut as she finally gives herself to Yuqi, surrendering her heart and soul as their lips meld together, moving in sync. Yuqi tastes like home, her lips softer than pillows, and as they kiss more and more Soyeon finds herself falling deeper and deeper into the ocean that is Yuqi.

When Yuqi pulls away, Soyeon chases after her, but Yuqi places a finger against her lips. Certain feelings don’t need to be said out loud to be understood, Soyeon thinks, not when Yuqi expresses them clearly enough, her eyes shining with love.

“Let’s go to sleep,” Yuqi murmurs. “We’ve got a long day ahead tomorrow.”

A goofy grin is stretched across Soyeon’s face, heat coursing through her body. She’s giddy, so giddy she doesn’t know whether she can actually fall asleep, but she whispers a quiet “Okay.”

Yuqi smiles and closes her eyes; Soyeon watches her for a while longer before doing the same. Yuqi’s breathing is slow, soothing, lulling her to sleep. She rests a hand on Yuqi’s chest, smiling when she feels Yuqi hold her hand, loosely intertwining their fingers together.

Soyeon feels Yuqi’s heartbeat under her palm, loud and steady.

“Goodnight.”


	6. epilogue: good morning

Shuffling out of her room, Minnie yawns and stretches on her way to the kitchen. Miyeon trails after her, hair disheveled, eyes still half-closed. She reaches out to grab at her girlfriend’s loose tee, wrapping her in a lazy back-hug as the Thai woman gulps down a refreshing cup of water. “I can’t believe no one bothered to wake us up for practice today,” Miyeon mumbles.

Minnie hums in agreement. “Soyeon usually gets pretty cranky if we’re late. Do you think she slept in today?”

“That’s really unlike her, though.”

“Yeah.” Minnie plonks her cup down and turning around in Miyeon’s arms, gives her a morning peck on the forehead. “You don’t think she’s sick, do you?”

“I hope not. I don’t think we’ll be able to function properly if Soyeon’s sick.” With some difficulty, Miyeon detaches herself from Minnie’s embrace to check up on Soyeon. Gently knocking on the door, she pokes her head in. To her utter confusion, the bed is empty, blanket half-heartedly tossed aside, pillow missing. “She’s not here.”

“Huh.” Minnie scratches her head, still dawdling by the kitchen. “Maybe Yuqi would know. They’re always joined at the hip.”

Miyeon takes a peek into Yuqi’s bedroom before quickly leaning back out, blinking rapidly to confirm that her eyes are working. When she’s pretty sure they work, she glances in again, just to make sure she’s not hallucinating, then turns to gape at Minnie. “How did you know.”

  
“Know what?”

“They’re literally joined at the hip!” Miyeon whispers loudly. Perking up, Minnie dashes over to join Miyeon in the doorway of Yuqi’s bedroom. They both stand there, equally cheeky grins growing on their faces at the sight of Yuqi and Soyeon cuddled up together, sleeping soundly, legs tangled together.

“Quick, my phone!” Minnie hisses. Miyeon stealthily exits and returns with both their phones. Minnie takes photos of the incriminating scene and sends it to Shuhua and Soojin with heart and winking emojis.

Shuhua never disappoints; barely a few minutes later she comes barging noisily into the apartment, dragging Soojin by the sleeve. Miyeon has to jump in front of them to shut Shuhua up lest they wake up the lovebirds. Soojin shoves Shuhua into a chair, ordering her to sit and stay like she would to Haku or Mata. Turning to Miyeon, Soojin brandishes her phone. “I’m ready.”

Miyeon points her in the direction of Yuqi’s bedroom. Soojin tiptoes in, joining a manically grinning Minnie. As she snaps photos of Soyeon and Yuqi cuddling, a smirk grows on her face. God knows she can’t wait to tease and/or blackmail their leader - a favour per photo, she muses, would just be about enough. 

When Soyeon shifts in her sleep, Soojin and Minnie hightail it out of there. Not a second too soon, too, as the four of them start to hear hushed murmurs from inside the bedroom. 

Soyeon shuffles out first, and the rest of the girls immediately start fiddling with their phones. Soyeon glances around at them. “Why’s everyone here so early in the morning?”

“It’s actually half past one,” Shuhua supplies. “In the  _ afternoon _ .”

Soyeon stares at her before emitting a simple ‘ah’. “Did we have anything on today?” she wonders half-heartedly as she stumbles into the kitchen.

Soojin and Miyeon exchange glances. Soyeon’s so clearly out of it that they’re starting to wonder what else happened last night. “We booked a practice room for ourselves, but nothing official or anything,” Soojin reminds her. Soyeon heaves a relieved sigh as she sips at some water.

“But, uh, seems like you slept really well,” Shuhua says. “Good night?”

“I’m sure it was, Shuhua,” Minnie chimes in. “She did sleep with Yuqi, after all - if, of course, sleep is all they did.”

Miyeon sighs at her girlfriend’s insinuation and pinches her nose bridge. Soyeon takes too big a gulp of water and starts choking. A loud bang is heard from the bedroom; Yuqi steps out, rubbing her forehead. “What are you trying to say, Minnie?” Yuqi whines.

“Oh, you know what I’m trying to say.” Minnie sends her a subtle wink.

Coughing and spluttering, Soyeon attempts to salvage some sort of dignity. “We didn’t do anything!” she insists hotly, her face flushing.

Yuqi fixes her with a pointed stare. “What, so we’re going to pretend we didn’t have out first kiss last night?”

“I-” Feeling all eyes on her, Soyeon fidgets, blush spreading into her ears and burning her cheeks. “I’m not saying we didn’t do that, I just, uh…”

“Oh, Soyeon’s embarrassed!” Miyeon points out gleefully. “Quick, everyone, photos!”

“That’s it!” Soyeon slams her cup of water on the kitchen table. “Extra recording and practice time for Miyeon, and for anyone else trying to take photos!”

Even in her sleepy state, leader Soyeon is still a force to be reckoned with. Miyeon wilts at the threat of extra practice, and the others immediately turn away, exchanging surreptitious glances with each other. Chuckling, Yuqi makes her way to Soyeon and wraps her arms around the smaller woman. She brushes her lips against Soyeon’s ear, tickling Soyeon with her breath. “Don’t be mean,” Yuqi whispers, sending shivers down Soyeon’s spine.

(Minnie sneakily takes a photo of the two while Soyeon is distracted.)

“Let’s grab a meal, everyone,” Yuqi loudly suggests to the other girls as she cuddles the blushing woman in her arms. “Just give Soyeon and I some time to get ready first.” Grinning, she plucks Soyeon off the ground, swinging her up into a bridal carry, and hauls the laughing woman back into her bedroom. The door slams firmly shut behind them.

The four girls stare at the bedroom door, all in various states of amusement and shock at the public display of affection. Despite not saying a word, the same thought flashes through their minds: they’re pretty sure neither Yuqi nor Soyeon will be coming out of the bedroom today.

Clearing her throat, Shuhua awkwardly looks around at her group members. “So… What’s for lunch?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright that's really it for this story! thanks for reading, everyone   
> do leave a comment here or on twitter (@ashensprites) if you liked it, your comments always brighten my day~


End file.
